As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. A relatively recent category of computer system is the portable or handheld computer device. A handheld computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand. As a result, these devices are readily carried about in a briefcase or purse, and some handheld devices are compact enough to fit into a person's pocket. By virtue of their size, handheld computer systems are also lightweight and so are exceptionally portable and convenient.
Further development of handheld devices has enabled their use for more and more tasks. For example, portable, and even wireless, access to computer networks is now readily available with suitably configured devices. The portability and convenience of handheld devices has enabled the even more exciting possibilities encompassed by the combination of the capabilities of handheld devices with the communication convenience of wireless telephones, e.g. cellular phones.
As more and more of these devices are carried in everyday activities, the demand for more and more capability from these versatile machines also grows. The demanding environment of modern working life sometimes requires multi-tasking by the individual, requiring a careful scheduling of daily events as well as the events of the busy workplace, often using the assistance of planning or scheduling aids or planners. Often these weekly and monthly planners need to be accessed while the user is on the go.
As convenient as handheld computing devices are, users demand ease of use. Often a simple task such as scheduling a meeting or checking a meeting time requires two hands and a convenient lap or desk. It would be desirable to simplify the graphical user interface experience for a user and present helpful information in an intuitive manner.